O sabor da Vitória
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Logo após a batalha das Doze Casas, o Santuário enterra seus mortos. Jabu não está feliz com o final.


Jabu fingiu sorrir quando lhe disseram que Athena tinha restabelecido por completo o poder no Santuário. Não conseguiu demonstrar a alegria, porque estava ocupado com a pá; cavava a cova de um cavaleiro de ouro caído em batalha. Quase todos os cavaleiros, soldados e servos reconheciam o poder de Athena. Os que eram contra ficaram livres para deixar o recinto sagrado – fizeram, sem perder tempo, ou ficaram, planejando uma revolta.

As pessoas estavam ou estarrecidas ou esperançosas. Como se uma nave espacial tivesse descido de qualquer lugar e todos olhassem para a porta, ainda fechada, esperando um 'viemos em paz'. Uma sensação estranha, pois Athena era a deusa da guerra.

Aquela era uma boa profundidade, passava a sua altura. Jabu cravou a ponta da pá no barro e enxugou a testa com o braço, deixando uma mancha avermelhada no rosto. Olhou para as pessoas paradas acima, com as roupas ainda do dia anterior. Saori estava com o branco vestido um pouco sujo, pois tinha ficado deitada no chão o dia inteiro, até sob chuva. Ele estava sujo porque aquele era o quinto buraco do dia, e participara de todos os enterros.

Saltou para fora, junto com Ichi, com quem trabalhava. Colocaram o corpo de Saga respeitosamente no fundo, seguido de algumas flores. O cavaleiro de bronze esperou olhando para o monte de tecido enrolado com formato humano: seu ex-inimigo. Não chegara a lutar contra ele, nem tinha pelo morto qualquer simpatia. Desejara sentir ódio, mas seu desejo não conseguiu passar para a prática. Se pudesse dar um número para a sua relação com Saga, daria um exato zero.

Só sentia um gosto amargo na boca. Ichi provavelmente sentia o mesmo. De certo, todos os que viram a batalha de perto. E com certeza, a Saori. Somente tolos sairiam rindo para uma taverna beber a vitória de uma guerra com as roupas imundas, de lama, de suor, de sangue. Jabu tinha medo de ter pesadelos sobre o assunto quando enfim conseguisse despejar o cansaço num colchão.

Saori estava bonita, mesmo sem os cuidados. A pele era lisa, sem falhas, tão bem hidratada. Os seios puxavam-lhe os olhos, a expressão amargurada dava-lhe vontade de abraçá-la para reconfortá-la, para dizer que tudo ficaria bem, para dizer que compreendia aquela sensação de amargura e protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Ou talvez quisesse ser protegido por ela, ter algo que aliviasse o sentimento.

Sentiu vergonha. Não era o momento de pensar impropriedades.

"Jabu."

Ichi chamava-lhe a atenção. Estava no enterro, precisava portar-se com a dignidade de um cavaleiro e depositar o barro sobre o corpo, com todo o respeito. Trabalhou diligentemente, até enterrarem a lápide com a etiqueta de morto, igual a todas do cemitério.

Como num formigueiro surpreendido, as pessoas dispersaram-se. Poucos queriam lamentar a morte de um traidor. No fim, restaram eles e Saori.

"É mesmo. Nós ainda não tivemos tempo para comemorar a nossa vitória. Vamos beber algo?", sugeriu a deusa.

Se a proposta tivesse vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, Jabu teria dado uma sova e um discurso de boas maneiras. Mas era a Saori.

"Claro."

A linha da boca dela era só um pouquinho inclinada, um quase sorriso, podia-se dizer. Nem era bem um quase sorriso. Devia ser algo que ficava entre um quase sorriso e a total seriedade. Foram silenciosos, e silenciosos se sentaram a uma mesa, entre vários grupos barulhentos de soldados.

Em volta, falavam em gargalhadas, na algazarra, sobre a batalha, como se tudo fosse festa. Os três decidiram dividir uma garrafa de vinho seco. Foram tomando goles duros, forçados, e o álcool foi fazendo o seu trabalho de completar o gosto da vitória. Do lado, os soldados xingavam e zombavam a morte de Saga.

"Este mundo está tão errado!", soltou Ichi, subitamente. Jabu não estava revoltado como o amigo, só ficava saboreando aquela vitória como quem comesse uma banana verde. "Afinal, do que eles estão rindo?"

"Eu não sei", respondeu Saori. "Mesmo os deuses não podem apreender o homem na sua totalidade."

Afinal, o que permitia a eles rir? Jabu ponderou muito rapidamente e explicou:

"Para eles, que não viram o mesmo que nós, a batalha dos cavaleiros é empolgante, divertida, de tirar o fôlego. Para eles, há algo de prazeroso em ver de longe e acompanhar tudo como se fosse uma novela publicada semanalmente, mas... não sei. Eu também já ri dos outros. Não sei se sou muito diferente."

Com a mão suja de barro, segurou a taça e continuou a solver a vitória. Por enquanto, tinha o mais amargo dos sentimentos. Entretanto, sabia que seu corpo logo pediria por prazer, por risadas, por explosões. Sabia que um dia contaria aquela história com a empolgação de um menino. Sabia que era errado. Às vezes, ficava surpreso com a Saori: como ela podia proteger um mundo tão errado?

Logo encontrou a resposta: ele, Jabu, não estava rindo da morte de Saga. Nem Ichi.

A verdade era que nunca riria dela. E naquela seriedade, estava toda a esperança de Athena nos homens. Da porta da nave espacial, sairia o desejado 'viemos em paz', se os homens aprendessem a saborear a vitória na guerra.

Ela tinha o mesmo sabor da derrota.


End file.
